


Many-Coloured Threads

by safarialuna



Series: Camelot Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: The court sorcerer's son did not posses magic.Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #279: 150 (Word Limit Month)





	Many-Coloured Threads

Aland did not possess magic.

Most nights, he cried himself to sleep as he remembered the horrid names the children would call him for being the powerless son of the court sorcerer.

One night, red-eyed and restless, he tip-toed down the stone corridors to his father’s study and peeked through the open door. 

Time seemed to slow as thousands of many-coloured threads unravelled from his father’s hands and floated up into the air, glittering as they wove together like branches of an ever-growing tree.

His papa, the king, crouched down beside him. “Though you and I cannot wield it, magic is a part of us all. It’s in the earth we walk upon and the air we breathe. It’s in our hearts.”

Aland peered down at his chest. Magic, beautiful and strange, lived within him.

Later that night, Aland dreamt of shining ruby and golden threads.


End file.
